Xmas gift
by Ichihara Yue
Summary: Kaname already fall in love with Zero since their first meet. In this year Just tree days from Christmas and Kaname decided that he gonna confess his love toward Zero.


Disclaimer: unfortunately not mine

Warning: boyxboy, maybe OOC so don't like don't read

Since English not my first language if there are any misspell or I used the wrong tense Please forgive me. But I'll try to write it right.

Xmas gift

Kaname pov

Since the first time I laid my eyes on him four years ago, his lilac eyes already capture my heart. His beautiful but full of sadness eyes made me want to give him much happiness to erase the sadness on his beautiful eyes and turn it to full of happiness. Even when he already tried to kill me using butter knife on our very first time meeting I couldn't bring myself to hate him. That accident just made me drown to him even deeper. I am Kuran Kaname already become his prisoner since that day.

It's already four years since that day. And he grows to be more and more beautiful. Whenever I meet him I always tried to control myself to not just jump on him and took him right in there. Every night I always saw him patrol doing his duty as one of the prefect and sometimes I went to meet him but the meeting always ended with him pointing the Bloody Rose toward me. Although it always likes that I never gave up to seeing him as much as I can.

Whenever I saw him at the night I always saw his silver hair lighted by the moonlight and his pale skin that glowing beautifully because of the moonlight made him look like an angel who comes straight from the heaven itself.

Since the night of our first encounter I already have fallen so hard to him. Every passing day I fell even hard to him. But unfortunately with each passing day it seems that he hates me even more. He always stares at me with eyes full of anger and hatred. He never gave me smile or looked at me with warmth like he used to toward Yuki. There was only hatred for me and no love.

I really want him to give me that smile he gave to Yuki. I want him to look at me with warmth on his eyes. I want him to see me and only me. What is Yuki have but I don't that made him gave that affection only her and not me? Couldn't I have the same affection from him?

I know that he fallen for Yuki but I still couldn't give up about my love toward him. I still want him to stand beside me. I want to erase the sadness on his eyes and turn it to shine brightly with happiness. I want to shower him with much love and happiness made him smile from his heart.

This unspoken feeling toward him made my heart ached with a great pain. I couldn't keep my feeling anymore. I need to confess my feeling toward him. I would tell him about my love toward her and I hope he will accept my feeling and my love for him. I affirmed my heart to tell him about my feeling tonight.

#####

When the night come I wake up and went to joined bathroom on my room I took a quick shower. I entered my room with only a towel tied around my waist I took a black silk boxer and put it on. Next I choose black pants and long sleeve red colored shirt. I then put a scarf around my neck and put on my coat. When I'm ready I go out from my dorm room and walked toward the front door.

The moon dorm was so quiet since most of the night class student back at their home for the Christmas holiday. There was only me, Takuma, Shiki, Kain, Ruka, Aido, Rima and Seiran who still stay at the dorm. I'm stay because the chairman and Yuki invite me on their Christmas dinner tomorrow and my entire inner circle wants to stay near me so they decided to not spend their holiday on their house and choose to stay here with me. Chairman of course really happy since there will be more people to come on his little party.

I'm already outside when the snow start to fall made the weather become even colder. I walked toward the lake inside the wood near the academy since I felt Zero aura from there. When I walked toward there and hide my aura for not horrified him.

Few minutes walked toward there finally I arrived at there. I saw my beloved hunter laid his back on the three facing the lake. He only wears long sleeve T-shirt and fade blue jeans. He put his hand on his pocket jeans. The moonlight illuminated his silver hair create a gentle glow around him.

I reveal my aura and made him realize that I'm there. As soon as he known my existence in there he turn around and pointed his beloved gun Bloody Rose toward me "what do you want Kuran?"

Although he pointed the gun toward me I could tell from his eyes that he didn't have any intention to use that gun against me. "No need to be afraid Zero-kun I wouldn't do anything. I just want to tell you something."

"Who gave you permission to call me by my given name and I don't want to hear anything from you." Zero started to walk away but before he goes further away I caught his wrist and pull him on my embrace.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KURAN" he tried to push me away but my stronger body didn't let him go.

"Please listen to me for a second." he still tried to push me back but I hug him even stronger "please just a little bit, please listen to me." I said desperately.

I felt him didn't try to push me again. So I loosen my embrace toward him. He then look up and set his lilac eyes on my red wine eyes. The look that he made was so adorable made me want to just jump on him and do him right in here. "Now tell me what you want."

I took his chin and made him look up at me even more. I eliminated the distance between our lips and I covered his lips with my own. I saw his eyes widened for a bit but he didn't try to push me back because of his shock state. I bit his lower lips and made him opened his mouth. When he opened his cute mouth I push my tongue and used it to explore his mouth. Zero didn't do anything since he was too shock with the kiss. Minutes later I parted our lips.

"Wha...what the hell are you doing Kuran?" Zero said toward me. His cheek was red and he looks at anything except me.

I took his chin and made him look at me. "Zero please looks at me." I caress his cheek lovingly made him looked at me shyly. "Zero I just want to say that I love you. From the very first time we meet I already fallen for you."

"I... I thought that you hate me."

"I never hate you Zero, I always love you. So please accept my love although I know that you hate me but at least please thinking about my love."

"Actually I never hate you too Kaname. But could you give me more time to thinking about it."

I gave him a smile and kiss his forehead. "I'll give you time as much as you want."

"Thank you Kaname."

Zero pov

I run toward my room after my encounter with Kaname and as soon as I entered my room I threw myself to my queen size bed. I buried my reddened face on my fluffy pillow. I then maneuvered my body and laid down on my back, my eyes looked up at the ceiling. When I remembered the kiss which I share with Kaname made my face reddened even more I took my pillow and buried my face in there once again.

I never thought that Kaname will event love me. I always had known him as a high and mighty pureblood who only care and love Yuki. I always recognize our relationship as enemy. I always thought that he only love Yuki and consider me as his love rival although I actually didn't love Yuki as woman I always love her as a sister. My love for her was a brotherly love.

I touch my lips remembering when his lips lingering mine. That was my first kiss and the thought about Kaname didn't disgust me and to be honest I rather like it. "Kaname am I love you?" all night I thought about my feeling toward him but still couldn't found any answer.

The next morning when I woke up I still couldn't find any answer. When I go down Cross already wearing his pink apron prepared the breakfast and Yuki eat her breakfast. I walked toward the kitchen and sat down beside Yuki.

"Zero my dear son, good morning. Here is your breakfast."

"thanks." with lack of my usual respond made Cross and Yuki look at me concern.

"Are you okay Zero? Is there something wrong?" Yuki ask toward me.

"I'm alright, nothing wrong about me."

After I said that there was knock on the front door. Cross-san run toward there to open the door. I took two toasts, a friend egg and two bacon.

When I eat my breakfast I heard the footstep from two people walked toward the kitchen. "Ah, good morning Kaname-senpai." Yuki said happily when she approaches the brunet pureblood.

"Good morning Yuki." I turn around and saw Kaname patting Yuki head. He saw me look at him and he gives me a little smile "good morning Kiryu-kun."

When I looked at him automatically I stare at his petal lips and remembered our kiss last night. The memories about our kiss made my face reddened. Knowing my red face I get up and run toward my room.

I felt my heart beating faster when I remembered him. His handsome face his rose petal lips, his lean body, his... his... Arh... Am I fallen for him?

'You already know right?' said my inner heart 'you had fallen for him.'

'No... I'm not love him'

'You love him from the first time you meet him but you always denied it and said that the clung in your heart when you saw him was because you hate him. But actually you love him. You really really love him.' said my inner heart again. 'Now decided what you will do about him.'

I closed my eyes and thinking about my feeling toward him. Few minutes later when my heartbeat already back to normal I opened my eyes with new confidence and the decision that I already had.

I'm then back to the kitchen and started prepare tomorrow night Christmas dinner. Whit my decision already made up I prepared everything with smile hanging on my face.

The next day I already prepared both for the party and my own plan.

Kaname pov

At 6 Pm I'm already wearing my black tux and white shirt. When I was ready I go out from my room and walked toward the down stair since all of the nobles waiting for me in there. As soon as I arrived on the down stair all of them gave me a bow. I just nodded and we went to Chairman house together.

I knock the door and few minutes later Yuki come to opened the door. "Welcome Kaname-senpai, Takuma-senpai, Aido-senpai, Kain-senpai, Shiki-senpai, Ruka-senpai and Rima-senpai. Please come in."

All of us entered the door and when we already inside we could saw the mouthwatering dish and beautifully decorated Christmas tree. We handed our gift for Yuki and Chairman. Both of them happily took it and put it all beneath the Christmas tree. Everyone started to enjoy the party and I couldn't help myself to not look for my beloved hunter. I looked in everywhere but still couldn't found him. "Yuki where is Kiryu-kun?"

I saw bit sadness on her eyes and that made my heart tightened "After he prepared the party he disappears. I already look for him in everywhere on Academy but I couldn't found him."

"Don't worry Yuki. I'm sure that Zero just want sometime to be alone." Said Chairman who comes behind Yuki. "Don't be sad, let's enjoy this party. You too Kaname-kun."

I saw my entire friend enjoy their self and get along well with Yuki. I'm too enjoying this party a bit although I still worried about my beloved silver haired hunter. We really enjoy the delicious food thanks to Zero culinary skill since if the one who prepared the meal was Chairman or Yuki I could guarantee that all of us will caught on food poisoning. After we finished the dinner we opened the gift. Everyone gave in there gave me many present but there is one person who didn't gave me any present the one that actually I hope will gave me something today.

At 1 Am the party was done and all of us went back to the Moon dorm. Actually all the nobles still want to continue the party on Moon dorm but I refuse to join them since I'm already tired to join another party. I excuse myself and back toward my own room. When I entered my room I could tell that there is something wrong in there. That because the fireplace was fired and the light was turned. I walked toward my room and I saw not so far from my canopy over king sized bed there was a big box present with dark green color and red-gold ribbon tied the gift.

I examined the mysterious gift but couldn't found anything suspicious. I decided to just open the mysterious gift. I pulled the big red-gold ribbon and when I already pull out the ribbon the sides of the box was falling and when I saw what inside it that just made my mouth watered and my nose bleeding.

Inside it lay Zero above dark green pillow wearing nothing keep his rally sexy red thong and red ribbon tied all over his body but that couldn't really covered his delicious body. "Marry Christmas Ka-na-me" Zero said seductively.

His seductive voice wake me up from my shock "what…what are you doing Zero?"

"Gave you your Christmas gift of course. Didn't you like your gift?"

Heard that made me smile widely. I walked toward him and ask "is this mean that you accept my feeling and you love me?"

Zero rounded is hand on my neck and kiss me lightly. "Yes, I love you Kaname. I really do love you and only you." He then kisses me again. At first the kiss was light and warm but then the kiss turned hotter and become more passionate. I deepened our kiss. I lick and biting lightly his lower lips asking him to opened his mouth. He granted that immediately. When he opened his wet carven I push my tongue and use my tongue to explore his wet carven. I pull his lips on sensual dance and made him moan loudly. Because the need of air I freed his rose petals lips and then I lift his body bridal style. I threw his body on my over king sized bed and pinned his body with mine. I kiss him again and pull out the ribbon on his body. I kiss every inch of his body, shucking on his collar bone I took of his red thong and leave him only with his birth suit. "You are so beautiful Zero" I said toward him.

Hearing me said that made his cheek turn to shade of red. "Shut…shut up." I couldn't help but think that he look so adorable with his shade red cheek.

"But you really look so beautiful Zero."

He blush even harder "shut up and you being unfair."

"Huh…"

"You still have all of your cloths." Zero said shyly.

"Then why don't you help me took it off?" Zero then help to strip me to my birth suit.

When all of my cloths were already lost I kiss him again "Zero I couldn't wait anymore."

"Then make love to me Kaname. Make me yours fully."

With Zero approval Kaname made love to Zero again and again. They spent all night to made love till they couldn't come again and couldn't move again.

"This is the best Christmas gift that I ever have. Thank you Zero. I love you." I kiss him lightly.

"I love you too Kaname."I took him closer and put his head on my chest. I kiss his forehead and then let the dream land to hold us.

This is the Christmas gift for all of you. Soooooooooooo do you like it? Hate it? I tried to write a rate M and I don't know it's good enough or not. Give me your opinion about this story after you read it so I could improve my writing skill. Thanks for reading it. And Marry Christmas.

Until my next story…. ^_^


End file.
